The Favor
by Emrys MK
Summary: Harry offers to repay Narcissa for saving his life. She asks a favor, he does it, and everyone is happy… right… wrong?


**Title**: The Favor  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: M+  
**Words**: 1,250  
**Summary**: Harry offers to repay Narcissa for saving his life. She asks a favor, he does it, and everyone is happy… right… wrong?  
**Warnings**: lots of wonderful sex!  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!  
**A/N**: Happy Birthday, Draco!

05 June 1998

With one final thrust, Harry lost all control and every semblance of sense that he had ever possessed. He tried to reconcile with his mind what had been done to his body, but it seemed an impossible task. Malfoy had been good — actually, he had been quite a bit more than good… in fact, the past hour had given Harry the best sex and orgasm of his life. He had liked it very much and wanted to do it again… NOW! But wait… how was it that he could've liked this and how could he want to do it again? He didn't much like the man beneath him, and he had only done this as a favor. Also, he knew that his feelings of mistrust and mutual dislike were shared with his latest sexual partner. There was no way that Draco Malfoy had enjoyed this, and that was good — no need to complicate their situation. Disliking one another was easy. Anything more might present them with complications, and uncomplicated was how Harry liked his life these days.

As his body continued to erratically slap against Draco's, their balls, skin, and the bed all groaned, but it was a glorious groan: it was as if all the years of anger between the two were being released, and Harry was certain that at any moment the bed would snap in two. If not, then something else would… perhaps Harry's sanity.

With a small whimper — Harry knew it was against Draco's nature to scream out that he had actually loved being fucked by Harry Potter — Draco came and said something about _thank you, Mother_. Harry grinned. As much as he hated to admit it, he quite agreed, and said his own thank you to Draco's mother. If not for her simple request, Harry and Draco would have never found out the depths that they could each pull out of the other.

05 May 1998

"If not for you, I'd be dead now, Mrs. Malfoy. Is there anything I can do for you to repay your kindness?" asked Harry as he sat across from the Malfoy matriarch in Arthur Weasley's study.

"No, dear, nothing is needed. Knowing that my son is safe — that is all the thanks I need."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, please let me know."

27 May 1998

"Harry, you asked me a few weeks ago if there was anything you could do to—"

"Oh, yes, anything. What do you need me to do, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Well, my son, Draco, he has a problem, and I was hoping you could help him with it."

"Oh? What kind of a problem," asked a curious Harry. He didn't really wish to help Malfoy, but he had said anything, hadn't he? Whatever it was, he'd do it. He could only hope the request was not too involved.

"He is engaged to be married to Astoria Greengrass, but he has yet to have sexual relations with a male. My husband seems to think it is a must for any wizard before they marry, just to see if they really do prefer the witches over the blokes. Of course, I think this is an absolute ghastly practice, but it is one which is wide-spread among the older families. What I would like for you to do is to have sexual relations with my son. You don't really even have to do anything, Mr. Potter, just pretend as if you did so my husband will get over this inane idea of his."

05 June 1998

Harry grinned. They had done much more than pretend.

As Draco roughly pulled his body away from the one still lying half under him, and turned over, Harry wondered what the young Death Eater was thinking. Well, to be fair, the younger Malfoy had never been a true Death Eater. No matter, he still had the Mark, and the Mark was all anyone would ever see… the details didn't much matter. "Do you think you still want to marry Astoria, Malfoy?" Harry asked, confident that Draco would say yes. "Now that we've buggered each other, you have something to compare." Harry heard a chuckle. Draco Malfoy was laughing? The sounds increased. Harry's curiosity got the better of him. "Why the laughter? Was I that bad? You seemed quite satisfied when I pulled that orgasm from you."

"No, Potter, You were not bad at all. That is why I am laughing. As completely mad as it seems, I think I want to fuck you into the mattress, and then I want to ram my cock deep into your throat and have you swallow me. Then, after we are thoroughly fucked, I want us to go tell my father that we owe him our thanks."

Harry grinned.

Thirty minutes later, lying on his stomach, being fucked into the mattress, Harry let out a brief laugh. He owed both of Malfoy's parents so much.

Ten minutes later, Draco's cock buried in Harry's mouth, Harry slurped and sucked as he prepared to swallow. Draco smelled so very good. Harry let go of the cock only long enough to lick his lips, then he grinned, and it increased when Draco frowned. "You are loathing this as much as I am, aren't you?" Harry asked, trying to sound as angry as he wished he felt, but the huge grin completely rendered his attempts useless. He was loving this and thought he might be in trouble. No… there was no maybe about it — he was in trouble, possibly the best trouble of his life! He recaptured Draco's cock and then chocked. He needed to slow down.

"I have a confession, Potter. When nice-looking blokes want to do something for my parents, this is what they ask them to do: they ask them to fuck me. They do it because I am what they call _hopelessly homosexual_, which they frown upon, but they want me to be happy, thus they use this cover-story. Until now, I have always enjoyed it, but that was it. Today I feel something completely different, as if this is right. Yeah, believe me, it's not exactly happy news for me to know that I want you, but I do. Who knew that Harry Potter would turn me on?" Draco opened his mouth to say more but began to shake, and closed his mouth as a peaceful look overtook his face. Then he began to let out the neediest moans and sounds as Harry rendered him into a mass of uncontrollable flesh and bones.

In response, Harry sucked harder, then stopped as Malfoy had his orgasm, but soon he was buried inside of Draco, again grunting as he approached his climax. "I must confess, Draco, I overheard your father mentioning your situation to someone several weeks ago, as well as his er… solution to it. I knew what your mother was going to ask me when I asked if there were any ways I could repay her. That is why I asked. I was quite upset when she said there was nothing I could do. A few weeks later, I made it so that we were once again in a meeting together. I allowed her to overhear me saying to someone else that I really felt as if I needed to repay your mother. Obviously, it worked, and I couldn't be happier. My plans were to only fuck you and see if you were as good as others said you were, but I think I got a bit more than I expected. I should be irritated about that, but I couldn't be more pleased. Happy Birthday, Draco."

Draco, now recovering from his orgasm, looked completely flummoxed.

Harry laughed. "You are not the only Slytherin around here, Draco."


End file.
